¡La novia de Nero soy yo! FINAL
by MaryAnne Stripes
Summary: Capítulo final de "¡La novia de Nero soy yo!" Posibles finales alternativos (depende de la opinión pública ñ.ñ)


_**ÚLTIMO CAP, NENES! Ahora sí no tengo cara para disculparme. Sobre todo a Vladturunen, que fue quien creó esta historia, en realidad. Vlad, lectores, ustedes sabrán entender, pero tuve unos cuaaaantos (muchos TT_TT) problemas en mi casa...En fin, casi salgo muy dañada de algo, y pues...Ahora volveré a lo que me hace feliz: escribir para ustedes :D**_

_**Bueno...**_

_**Y sin más que decir, además de 15 mil "lo siento's"...**_

_**Último cap de ¡La novia de Nero Soy Yo!...**_

_**~MaryAnne~**_

* * *

Nero caminaba de arriba a abajo en la sala de Devil May Cry.

Su paciencia se agotaba. Ya no quería seguir engañando a ambas chicas. No era justo.

Para ninguno de los tres.

\- Ok...Ok, todo saldrá bien...A ver, recapitulemos...

En su mente, creó una lista de doble entrada.

Patty: Cualidades - defectos.

Kyrie: Cualidades - defectos.

\- Bien...Patty...Ella es...ufff...es bellísima. A-Además, su ternura y su gentileza son algo muy...muy...B-Bueno, son algo importante. Sus defectos...Tiene la mala maña de comportarse como una madre pegajosa...¡Y en Devil May Cry! ¿Cómo quiere que tengamos esta pocilga limpia? En fin...También es celosa...¡L-L-Listo!

Se sentó al borde de su cama, siendo observado por un Dante con sombras en los ojos, bien abiertos del espanto.

"Bueno...El chico ya es caso perdido...Decía yo que era cuestión de tiempo para que enloqueciera", pensó el mayor, cerrando la puerta de la habitación del muchacho, que seguía murmurando tonterías para sí.

\- Kyrie...K-Kyrie es...Wow...Está que se sale...Pero me pueden más los momentos que viví con ella...No lo sé...Es linda y sensible...Defectos. Ella es muy asustadiza. Traté de robarle un beso cuando estaba de espaldas y recibí un golpe..._muy bajo_...Oh, además, es celosa...

Miró el suelo, haciendo pequeñas percusiones en sus piernas para intentar calmarse y pensar las cosas.

\- Dioses... - se tiró de espaldas a la cama. Cubrió sus ojos con su brazo demoníaco y se mordió el labio inferior.

"¿Qué haré...?"

* * *

\- Nero... - suspiraba una muchacha rubia en la banca del parque.

Seguía así desde hacía ya un buen tiempo y no podía dejar de pensar en él, y como estaría...Y en quién estaría pensando.

Se sintió observada y volteó a su costado.

Un joven a unas bancas de distancia junto de Patty mantenía un sketchbook bien firme mientras trazaba en el libro, pero estaba lejos y no podía ver qué dibujaba...

\- Jum... - volvió a su posición y suspiró pesadamente, volviendo al dueño de sus pensamientos en ese momento.

Sintió esa mirada de nuevo y volteó otra vez.

Esta vez, sus ojos sí se cruzaron con los del hombre a tres bancas de ella.

\- H-Hola... - murmuró ella, demasiado bajo como para que él la escuchara.

Pero respondió a su saludo, agitando la mano.

Patty sonrió un poco, y decidió acercarse.

\- ¿Q-Qué está dibujando...? - preguntó con voz débil y dulce, esperando no haberse entrometido en nada.

El joven de ojos marrones, cabello castaño oscuro y piel blanca le sonrió.

\- Espere un poco... - respondió él.

Trazó aquí, acá...

Patty se sentía impaciente por ver el resultado del dibujo...

Y cuando lo vio, quedó impresionada.

Era ella. Con la cabeza echada hacia atrás en la banca y su rostro relajado mientras pensaba...

\- ¿Cómo se llama, señorita? - el joven preguntó.

Lo miró agradecida e impactada por el gesto que le devolvió una sonrisa.

\- P-Patty...Patty Lowell... - respondió.

Él volvió al cuaderno y escribió: _Patty Lowell._

Su letra era hermosa.

La chica rió de buena gana.

\- Wow...No sé qué decirle...Uhmm...

\- Victor...Victor Rosenberg - respondió, tendiéndole la mano.

Ella la estrechó.

\- Es un placer, Victor.

\- No..._Al contrario_. Créame, Patty...

Victor le sonrió radiante, y ella no supo qué decir.

\- ¿Por qué no me acompaña? Hay suficiente espacio para ambos.

\- G-Gracias... - al final soltó su mano y se sentó junto a él.

Ambos conversaron largo rato sobre nada en especial. Y Patty...

¿En qué estaba pensando antes...? No lo recordaba...

* * *

\- Nero... - Kyrie se sentó en el café.

Miró el aparador de las tartas y bufó.

\- No fue culpa tuya...Fue culpa de esa condenada tarta de zarzamora...Ella nos se...paró...¡Agh! ¡Deja de culpar a todos! ¡Sabes que fuiste tú! - gruñó para sí.

\- ¿Tomo su orden?

\- Un capuchino mediano, por favor - sonrió mucho y habló tranquilamente hacia la mesera, que se retiró enseguida con la orden de la castaña.

Ella pegó su frente a la mesa del café, en un ambiente ameno y suspiró.

Se preguntaba...¿Qué le diría a Nero? También qué estaría haciendo...Y con quién.

Bufó por esa cuestión que la puso de los nervios.

\- Ahora, ¿qué...? - se preguntó.

\- ¡Buenas noches! - escuchó una voz llenando el café.

Alzó un poco la cabeza y miró la tarima sobre la que estaba un joven rubio y de lindos rasgos.

\- ¡Me encanta que él venga a cantar! - escuchó la voz de una mujer entre los aplausos que dedicaban.

\- ¡Sé de qué hablas! ¡Robin canta como los ángeles! - otra respondió.

Kyrie miró al de ojos verdes frente a ella, expectante para ver si era verdad.

Porque apreciaba la buena música, más que otras cosas...O al menos, eso quería creer ahora.

\- Bien...Comencemos... - la guitarra que llevaba empezó a ser tocada armoniosamente, mientras que él se acercaba más al micrófono.

\- Ehmm... - musitó ella cuando sus miradas se cruzaron.

\- _And the tears fall like rain...Down my face again...All the words you wouldn't say...And the games you played with my unfoolish heart...I should have known this from the start... _\- cantó, sin dejar de sonreír hacia Kyrie.

Para Kyrie.

Ella sintió su pecho latir con fiereza, y sorbió rápido del capuchino, enseguida le fue entregado.

\- _I don't want to be let down, I don't want to live my life again. Don't want to be lead down the same old road..._

Su voz llenaba el local, y el ambiente se aligeraba; se volvía tranquilo. Incluyendo la mente de Kyrie, que sólo se centraba en las acertadas notas de la voz de ese joven...Robin...

La canción siguió, sin que los ojos azules de Robin se separaran ni un instante de los marrones de Kyrie.

Esta terminó, después de que ella se sintiera identificada con la letra...

Y los aplausos no se hicieron esperar.

\- ¡Gracias, gracias~! Un descanso no les molesta, ¿verdad? - rió él, soltando una carismática sonrisa.

Unas pequeñas risitas resonaron en respuesta.

De un salto, bajó frente a la mesa de Kyrie y le sonrió con lasciva.

\- Robin Stephenson. ¿Y tú? - le tendió la mano con gesto infantil.

\- K-Kyrie...Un placer - estrechó la mano del rubio con nerviosismo.

Él tomó la mano de Kyrie y le dio un pequeño beso.

\- El placer es todo mío, bella Kyrie...Oh, no te molesto, ¿verdad? ¡Quisiera poder conocerte!

\- Y-Yo...Err...E-E-Está bien, supongo...

\- ¡Gracias! - se sentó con ella y apoyó los brazos sobre la mesa, observando como Kyrie le dedicaba una mirada de sorpresa, sin separarse de su capuchino.

\- Háblame de ti...¡Sueños, aspiraciones...! Lo que sea...Penas de amor... - esta vez, él se enserió.

Y ella sí se separó del vaso.

\- Espera...¿C-Cómo...?

Robin se encogió de hombros.

\- Tengo buen olfato para estas cosas...Hueles a hormonas revueltas, tristeza, lágrimas...Y un poco de chocolate con canela. Es una combinación muy rara, pero profunda - le sonrió, ladeando la cabeza.

Kyrie rió un poco por la actitud del chico.

\- Bien...

\- ¡Cuenta todo! Yo te escucho...

Ella decidió abrirse con él y contarle todo.

Absolutamente todo...

* * *

Patty caminó con lentitud por la calle.

Al igual que Kyrie quien compartía su rumbo.

Ambas se detuvieron en ambos extremos de la calle y se miraron con displicencia.

Extrañamente, ninguna de las dos se sentía molesta, o indignada...

\- Buenas noches... - Kyrie habló.

\- B-Buenas noches...

Las dos caminaron juntas hacia ningún lugar en específico.

\- P-P-Patty...Debo hablarte de algo...

La mencionada volteó.

\- ¿Qué es?

\- Bueno...Lamento haberme comportado como me comporté...N-No te merecías toda esta faena...

\- N-No...No te preocupes...De todas formas yo también te traté mal...

Ambas se miraron y empezaron a reír ligeramente.

Llegaron al pequeño parque donde Patty solía pasar sus momentos y siguieron caminando.

\- Y-Yo...Ya no sé qué hacer... - la rubia balbuceó.

Kyrie miró a Patty.

\- ¿Por qué...?

\- Conocí a alguien...Justo en este lugar... - las lágrimas asomaron los ojos azules de Patty.

Y la garganta de Kyrie se hizo un nudo.

\- Entiendo...

\- No sé...No...No entendía...No lograba captar que...Qué horrible es estar interesada en dos personas al mismo tiempo... - Patty miró a Kyrie, bañando sus mejillas con lágrimas.

\- ...Lo sé... - sólo respondió la otra, llorando también.

Ambas se quedaron ahí, simplemente llorando.

Llorando de comprensión.

Porque ahora entendían cuánta presión le habían intrincado a Nero todo ese tiempo...

\- N-No sé cómo... - Kyrie empezó.

Patty la miró con tristeza, entendiendo lo que quería decir.

\- C-C-Claro...Tenemos que disculparnos con él...

\- ¿P-Pero cómo...?

La rubia tomó la mano de la castaña y sonrió.

\- Sólo así, y ya...

Kyrie miró a Patty con sorpresa. Se rehízo y limpió las lágrimas de su rostro.

\- B-Bien...De acuerdo...

Dieron media vuelta y se dirigieron rápidamente a Devil May Cry.

Ambas se dieron fuerzas, ya perdónandose y disculpándose por lo acontecido. Entendiéndose.

Llegaron al negocio con un cartel de letras luminosas y tomaron aire profundamente.

\- ¿Lista? - Kyrie preguntó.

\- ¿Y tú?

\- Da igual, supongo...

\- Lo mismo aquí... - musitó Patty, abriendo la puerta del negocio.

Entraron las dos y miraron...Esperando una escena incómoda entre Nero y Dante...

Que no sucedió.

Dante volteó rápidamente desde su posición en la mesa de billar, al igual que Nero. Ambos soltaron los palos hacia la mesa y levantaron las manos.

\- ¡Ay, no! Esto es mal augurio... - Dante retrocedió lentamente ante la vista de las dos mujeres. _Junta__s_.

\- ¡Kyrie! ¡Patty! ¡De verdad lo siento mucho! ¡No tienen idea de cómo lo siento!

Nero corrió hacia ellas y las abrazó con fuerza.

\- Perdónenme...Estoy muy confundido y por mi culpa las... - el albino volteó hacia Dante y bufó - ...Déjanos, viejo.

\- Ok, ok...Nunca me meten en nada... - Dante corrió escaleras arriba, dispuesto a espiar por uno de los huecos en el piso superior.

Nero se separó un poco de ellas y sonrió con tristeza.

\- Por mi culpa, ustedes también sufrieron y no quiero que esto pase a mayores...Por eso, si debo irme, que así sea...

Ambas se miraron de soslayo.

No querían que él se fuera, a pesar de las decisiones tomadas...

\- Nero...Yo...Bueno, nosotras queríamos explicarte algo... - Patty habló.

\- Y también queríamos...pedirte perdón. Por todo lo que sucedió... - añadió Kyrie.

Nero las miró, alternando. No creía que ambas pudieran arreglar sus diferencias con tan sólo eso...Un amor en común.

\- Bien...No fue su culpa...Lo saben... - dijo Nero, más relajado de poder hablar la situación.

\- No, d-de hecho, creemos firmemente que sí fue nuestra culpa - Patty miró el suelo, apenada.

\- Nosotras te presionamos para que escogieras y todo terminó en esta situación...

El muchacho miró sus zapatos, pensativo.

\- Pues...Ahora que lo mencionan...

Ambas le dieron un pequeño golpe en la cabeza. Nero gruñó, viéndolas a ambas con molestia y las chicas rieron un poco.

Kyrie se enserió. Miró a Nero y rememoró...todo el tiempo que habían pasado juntos en la Orden. Ambos habían crecido juntos, y lo único que quería era verlo feliz...

...

Ella tomó la mano de Nero entre las suyas y le sonrió.

\- Yo quiero que seas feliz, Nero...No necesito que decidas ahora. Si quieres estar conmigo, qué feliz me harías...Si quieres estar con Patty...Igual. Me harías muy feliz...Porque sería la decisión hecha por tu propia mano...No por la nuestra...Sólo...date tu tiempo...Yo te dejo libre, Nero... - y soltó su mano.

Él entreabrió la boca, sorprendido por las palabras de Kyrie.

Sintió que Patty lo tomaba por su brazo demoníaco y volteó a verla.

\- Yo deseo que dejes de preocuparte por lo que nosotras podamos pensar de esta situación. La decisión es tuya, Nero, y debes tomarla con calma...El tiempo que necesites, estoy dispuesta a dártelo. Y la decisión que tomes...Estoy dispuesta a aceptarla...Nada me alegraría más que verte feliz...No te preocupes por mí, Nero... - y se alejó también.

Kyrie sonrió.

\- Creo que...De hecho, todos necesitamos tiempo... - dijo, más tranquila.

\- Sí...Así es... - Nero asintió, sonriendo.

Los tres se miraron. Se juntaron en un abrazo.

\- Lo siento, chicas...Las quiero mucho...

Ambas se sonrieron un poco.

\- Y nosotras a ti... - respondieron al unísono.

* * *

\- ¿Todo listo? ¿Tu ropa? ¿Tu maquillaje?

\- Sip. ¡Ah, qué cansancio!

Patty cerró su maleta y volteó.

Dante la miraba con seriedad, pero...

Ella llegó frente a él y se puso de puntitas. Le dio un pequeño beso en la mejilla y lo abrazó.

\- Tú eres otra onda, Dante...Jamás creas que no quiero estar contigo, ¿quieres...?

Dante le devolvió el abrazo y sonrió tristemente.

\- Ok...Pero en esta casa hay reglas y se deben seguir.

Se separaron un poco y Patty bufó.

\- ¿Por qué mencionas eso ahora...? - preguntó la chica.

Dante se llevó las manos a la cadera y sonrió con superioridad.

\- "Todo aquél que sea miembro de la familia DMC y no se encuentre viviendo en el Cuartel General, debe asistir los días festivos al susodicho Cuartel"...He dicho.

Patty rió de buena gana.

\- Eso incluye... - inquirió, apremiante.

\- Años bisiestos, sábados del box, domingos de fútbol, cumpleaños y otras ciertas actividades...

\- Ok...Vendré siempre que pueda. ¡Te lo prometo, o dejo de llamarme Patty Lowell! - exclamó ella, sonriéndole radiantemente.

\- Eso espero - Dante murmuró, tomando las maletas de Patty.

\- Gracias - dijo ella, y ambos bajaron a la sala.

Dante no quería que Patty se fuera. Se había encariñado con ella de una forma muy...

\- Bueno, pues...Me voy... - Patty miró a Dante con nostalgia, antes de lanzarse a abrazarlo, impresionando al mayor - Cuídate mucho, Dante...Y cuida a Nero.

Dante sonrió y bufó.

\- Eres increíble... - gruñó él, fingiendo molestia.

La soltó y le sonrió.

\- ¡E-Eh, Patty! - la voz de Nero se escuchó, al igual que sus acelerados pasos bajando de la escalera.

La rubia lo miró con impresión.

\- N-Nero... - murmuró - Cuídate, inútil... - rió, abrazándolo también.

Él la sostuvo con cariño. Se separaron después y suspiraron.

\- ¿Vendrás pronto? - él preguntó.

\- Sí. Bueno, ¡este hombre no me dejó más opción! - puso los brazos en jarras y sonrió.

Dante se encogió de hombros y llevó las maletas de Patty hasta el convertible rojo aparcado frente a Devil May Cry.

\- Bien, muñeca, todo listo - anunció Dante, esperando a que ambos chicos se despidieran.

Patty pinchó una mejilla de Nero, quien apartó su mano con molestia, antes de sonreírle.

\- Que te vaya bien, Lowell... - dijo él, agitando la mano para despedirla.

\- Sí...A ti también, Nero. ¡No hagas tonterías! - exclamó, entrando al auto.

Volteó un poco y miró...

\- ¿K-Kyrie...? - masculló, saliendo del auto.

Kyrie le sonrió y se acercó rápido a ella.

\- Patty...¿Ya te vas? - preguntó la castaña.

\- Sí. Tengo que volver al colegio en Londres...Creo que...extrañaré discutir contigo...

Kyrie rió de buena forma.

\- Supongo que...de cierta forma, yo también. Yo que quería invitarte a algún lado...

La rubia pegó un pequeño brinco, pero se rehízo.

\- ...Yo te invito enseguida venga a visitar este lugar...¿Estamos? - abrazó a Kyrie, quien le correspondió.

\- Bien. ¡Ya dijiste! - se separaron y Patty entró al auto, urgida por Dante.

Ella agitó las manos hacia Nero y Kyrie, que la despedían también.

Vieron el convertible alejarse y se sonrieron.

\- ¿Y bien? ¿Qué tal te ha ido?

Kyrie sonrió con indiferencia.

\- _Meh_. Yo creí que todo se volvería una mierda sin tener a alguien, pero...veo que no.

\- ¡¿Qué dijiste?! ¡¿"Una mierda"?! - Nero no podía creer lo que Kyrie había dicho.

\- ¡Ja, ja, ja, ja! Perdón...Se...sintió bien...decir lo que pienso directamente. Nunca lo había hecho... - se sonrojó, mientras Nero agitaba su cabello con aire infantil.

\- Tonta...Vaya, hasta que te decides a venir al lado oscuro de la fuerza...

\- Je, je, je...Bueno, creo que me retiro. Vine a invitar a Patty, pero...llegué muy tarde. ¡Je, je, je! En fin...Nos vemos luego, Nero.

Ambos agitaron la mano. Nero entró a Devil May Cry y cerró la entrada, sonriendo con alivio.

\- _Adiós, niñas... _\- suspiró.

...

Movió la mano de la puerta y se dirigió a su habitación, dispuesto a recuperar las horas de sueño perdido por culpa de esas chicas.

_**(¿)Fin...(?)**_

* * *

**_Agradecimientos:_**

**_Vlad Turunen: Gracias por haber dejado esta hermosa idea en mis manos. Espero no haberte decepcionado. Te pido mis más sinceras disculpas, pero espero compensarlo con este cap. Gracias, de nuevo ^^_**

**_~Cassie Cage  
~Kai Stavros  
~Emili-MadeInHeaven  
~Ivon1297  
~Nickitos  
~Core Nakisawa  
~Emeraldd30_**

**_Y todas las personas que pasaron a leer este fic. Gracias por su apoyo._**

**_Hasta luego! n.n_**


End file.
